paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dawn of Love
This is a present gen collab by RockytheEco-pup and Tbrays30. Med has been feeling a bit lonely lately. Smoky is usually busy with Kailey and tends to spend a lot of time alone. That is until he meets the love of his life, Smoky's cousin Dawn. He finds her so pretty but he's too nervous to even talk to her. He seeks Smoky's advice and they agree to go on a group date to make Med feel more comfortable. Will Med be able to win over Dawn or will he miss out on dating her? Main characters: *Med *Dawn *Smoky *Kailey Minor Characters: *Rocky *Atlas It was a bright spring afternoon, Med just finished training with Marshall for the day and is heading to his pup house to relax. Just as he is about to go in his pup house, someone catches his eye Med: Who's that? He looks over and sees she is playing tag with Smoky Med: Hey, Smoky. Who's that? Smoky: Oh, this is my cousin Dawn. She's visiting! Dawn: Nice to meet you! Med: You’re.....Hehe....I mean! Nice to meet you!. Med shakes her paw and Dawn notices that Med looks nervous Dawn: Are you okay ummm what's your name again? Med: I'm fine! My name's Med. Dawn: That's a name I'll remember! Smoky: Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating. Med: I'm fine Smoky.... Smoky: Okay! Med: Let me have a word Smoky. Smoky: Okay, sure! Med: Okay....I'm going to be clear... Med: I have a crush on Dawn... Smoky: Really? Med: Yeah. Smoky: I see. But didn't you always say you didn't want a girlfriend? Med: Yeah...But I'm changing my mind... Smoky: Okay buddy! Ask her out! Med: I'm scared... Smoky: Why? Med: What if she says "No"? Smoky: Then you leave it at that but you never know until you try! Med: True...How do I ask her..? Smoky: hmmm...(scratches his chin) Just ask if she wants to go see a movie! Med: Okay Smoky: You do know you also need to ask her brother's permission right? Med: Oh, I don't know him.... Smoky: He's my cousin Atlas. He visited a while ago and almost ruined "Brothers' Day" for me and Rocky, but we all spent the day together and had fun! Med: Where is he now? Smoky: Probably hanging out with Rocky. Med: Okay......*Walks into the Lookout. And sees Rocky and Atlas playing "Pup, Pup Boogie" Rocky: You are going down Atlas! Atlas: Sorry cous but it's you who are going down! Both pups start laughing and then start dancing. Med: Hey Atlas. Can I talk to you..? Atlas: (pauses the game) Who are you? I don't remember you the last time I visited. Med: I'm Med. Smoky's good friend. Atlas: Are you a new trainee? Med: Yes. Under Marshall. Atlas: Oh yes the clumsy one! He's funny! So what'cha need? Med: Um....I was wondering...I really like Dawn.....And I wanted to maybe ask her out... Atlas: You want to date my little sister? Med: Yes... Atlas: I see no harm in it. But let me warn you. If you break her heart or hurt her in any way, the PAW Patrol will need a new fire pup trainee! Med: I'll be nice to her! Atlas: Good. Med: Alright *Thinks Yessssssssssss* Atlas goes back to playing Pup Pup Boogie. Med leaves the Lookout. Med: Smoky! He said Yes! Smoky: That's great! Now you need to ask her! Med: That's the hard thing! Smoky: Why? I talk to her all the time! Med: You’re her cousin Smoky: Oh right! Med: Should I ask her...? Med: For real? Smoky: Why not? Med: I'm still scared... Smoky: She's a really sweet pup! Med: I know. That's why I like her.... Smoky: Then ask her already! Med: Okay, okay! Smoky: Good luck buddy! Med: Hehe. Thanks. Smoky: No problem! Med: Hey, Dawn. Dawn: Hey Med! Med: I wanted to ask you... Dawn: Ask me what? Med: Uh...Would you like to go..To a movie? maybe? Dawn: Like on a date? Med: Yeah! I mean...Something of that kind. Dawn: Sure! I'd love to go! Med: Yes! I mean okay. Dawn: See you tonight! Med: Yeah! Dawn goes to go hang out with Kailey. Med: Now what do I do Smoky? Smoky: You need a bath, flowers, and you need to be yourself! If you want, Kailey and I can tag along and sit nearby in case you need me. Med: Alright. And, yes that would be good. Smoky: C'mon, let's go to Katie's for our baths! Med: alright! They head down to Katie's. Smoky: Katie, can you give me and Med our baths? We got dates tonight! Katie: Awww. Sure! Katie picks up Med and places him in one bath. Then she puts Smoky in the next bath. Smoky: Ahhhhhh so relaxing!!! (He sinks a little bit in the tub) Med: I'm not relaxed! Smoky: Why? The bath is warm and bubbly! Med: No....About the date... Smoky: There's nothing to worry about! Dawn is a lot of fun! Med: I'm worried I'll say something stupid. Smoky: Like what? Med: Anything....Who knows what could happen tonight... Smoky: It's a movie! The easiest date there is! Med: *Whimpers* Smoky: Cheer up! I know the date will go perfectly! Med: How do you know...? Smoky: She's not too judgmental. Med: Okay... Smoky: Now just lay back, relax, and enjoy your bath! (Lays back and closes his eyes totally relaxed) Med: *Tries to relax. But still thinks about what could happen* Smoky: (zzz) Med: *Sighs* and manages to relax* Thirty minutes later, Katie takes Med and Smoky out of their baths, combs their fur, and lets it dry Med: Sigh....How long until the date? Smoky: We meet the girls in ten minutes! Med: Almost time... Smoky: Yup! Let's go meet them at my pup house Med: Alright. *Walks with Smoky* They arrive at the Lookout and see Kailey and Dawn all groomed and ready for their date. Smoky: (runs to Kailey) Hi Kailey! You are looking pretty tonight (kisses her on the cheek) Kailey: you're looking good yourself! Med: H-Hey Dawn! Dawn: Hey Med! Med: You look....Great tonight! *Gives a half scared half crush smile* Dawn: Thanks! (Says shyly) Y...you look good also. Med: Well. Let's get going! Smoky: Right! They all head down to the local movie theater. Smoky: Four Tickets to Puppy Love 2 please! Clerk: Here you go! (Hands Smoky four tickets) Smoky: Thanks! Med: Thanks. Clerk: No problem! They head into the theater and Smoky buys Kailey popcorn and fruit punch. Med *Thinks. Just keep yourself together tonight and I'll be fine!* Smoky: (nudges Med) Med: What? Smoky: (whispers in Med's ear) Buy her some snacks! Med: Hey Dawn. You want anything to eat? Dawn: Hmmm....I'd like some popcorn and maybe a few gummy bears Med: What the lady said sir (To the casher) Clerk: here you go! That will be $8.97 Med: Okay *Hands money* Clerk: Thanks! Med: here you go. Dawn: Thanks! (Shyly) Med *Think. Does she like me? Or is she just shy?* They head into the movie theater and all sit next to each other. Med: Alright, it's about to start. They watch the movie and midway through, they reach the kissing scene. Smoky leans over and kisses Kailey. Med *Thinks wish I could kiss Dawn....* The scene ends and they enjoy the rest of the movie. Med: That was a good movie! Smoky: I know! I especially enjoyed the kissing scene! Kailey: Me too! Med: Me too! Dawn: I liked that scene also! Med: Yeah...Hehe... Smoky: Well it's time to walk back to the Lookout! Med: Yup... The four pups head back to the Lookout. Smoky says goodnight to Med and walks Kailey to her pup house. Med walks Dawn to the Lookout doors. Med: So Dawn... Dawn: Yes? Med *I'm only getting one shot!* Kisses her. Dawn: (kisses him back) Med: Um..Uh...I don't know what to say...Hehe... Dawn: You're cute when you're nervous! Med: I am? Dawn: Yup! Med: You’re cute! *Blushes very much* Dawn: Awww thanks! (Gives Med a big hug) Med: Aww Dawn: Night cutie! (Walks in the Lookout) Med *Thinks Yeeeeeeeees!!!!!! Smoky: Hey Med! How'd it go? But by the look on your face, I'm thinking it went well. Med: That it did Smoky...That it did... Smoky: Did you kiss her? Med: Yup! Smoky: Aww that's sweet! I kissed Kailey! Med: I can't believe it... Smoky: Welcome to the family buddy! Med: Thanks! The end! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Love stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:RockytheEco-pup/Tbrays30 Collab